movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels' Trailer 1
Rugrats Videos Trailer (Version #1) (1999)Rugrats Videos Trailer (Version #1) (1999) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LY4zIE1AYLI *Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels Videos. *(the film plays) *Stephen's on the TV, Turn on the machine, Stephen and Andrew were always a scream. *Narrator: Watch out! Here come Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends as they film spoof travel into lots of adventures, made by Fox Prince, Dalmatian Tunes, and TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's film spoofs! *Slappy: Brilliant. Sure brilliant. *Narrator: In Theaters. *Duckman: What could be better? *Powerpuff Girls: Yay! *There's Griffer Feist, The Fluffer Bros, They will give me lots of wonders. *Narrator: There are lots of adventures that Stephen and his friends will on. To meet some new characters in Fox Prince, Dalmatian Tunes, and TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs. *(Robert tumbles) *Robert: Whoa! *You can get your videos for fun, You won't believe it. *Andrew: Come on, guys. Let's get going. *Adventure. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on, Rocky. *With new characters. *(The Train and the Boat is shown) *Thomas: Now, I just wanted to know if we're still friends. *Ten Cents: Well, those days are over. I'm a hunting boat now. *Suspense. *(Home on the Range (Dalmatian Tunes' Productions's Style) is shown) *Stuart Zurgo: D'oh! Can't you morons count to yourselves?! *And the server case of Allergies. *(a scene from Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (Stephen Druschke's Style), with the original unaltered audio and footage in the Star Wars Trilogy (Stephen Druschke's Style), is shown) *Buster: You have learned much, young one. *Winnie the Pooh: You'll find I'm full of surprises. *(Pooh and Buster's lightsabers, with Pooh's lightsaber being light blue and Buster's lightsaber being red, swing and clash) *So I get Stephen Squirrelsky videos, Yeah I'm having a ball. Stephen Squirrelsky videos, I'm collecting them all. *Narrator: Join Stephen and his friends as they meet more characters in more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle, Fox Prince, and Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs to meet more characters. *Rocky: Now this is a good idea. *Narrator: And that they are unaware that there are villains working with other villains in Fox Prince, Dalmatian Tunes, and TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs. *Coming soon to a theater near you. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Dumbo! *Dim: Those heroes are even getting more friends on them. But we'll get them. And join the other baddies. *Stephen Squirrelsky: The Greasers' our enemy. *Lionel: That's right. And we'll get you for this. If it takes our chance, that is. *Andrina: (Screams in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther) Look out! They're trying to get us! *Boar: (Diesel 10's voice) You can run, but you can't hide! *(Stephen and Andrew jumped) *Cuties: Quick, guys, jump! *Natane: Stephen, Look out! *Gnom: Take cover! *(Franklin laughs evilly) *Cale: (Darth Vader's voice) Destroy them. *They'll beat those baddies, You know, On my Stephen Squirrelsky's Videos. *Trevor Meowy Jr.: Uh, Daddy, the heroes are going to film spoof travel on The Train and the Boat, The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style). *Trevor Meowy Sr: Don't worry, son. We'll join the other baddies and get more villains to get those heroes. *Trevor Sr.: You stay out of this. *Trevor Jr: But it's true, Father. *Trevor Sr: I know, son. We'll join the others and get more baddies, you'll see. *(they both laugh evilly) *Teresa: I'll have my revenge! *(Trailer ends) *(and stops) Category:Trailers Category:Movie-Spoof Travels